


May I interrogate you?

by Nervous_kimch11



Category: Danganronpa, DanganronpaV3 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervous_kimch11/pseuds/Nervous_kimch11
Summary: Talent swap au!This was also inspired by @/obssesedfish’s art on Instagram so go check that out!So basically I did a spinner wheel thing to choose all their talents so don’t @ me.Although I switched Shuichi’s and Kokichi’s because I was inspired by artwork I found.Also Saiouma is a comfort ship and I’m sad and they give me serotonin umStory line:Legit just Danganronpa but talent swap au BC I said so
Relationships: Shuichi/Kokichi, kokichi/shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my fanfic??? Um yeah

Talent swap au! Because I legit simp for this au

Monokubs will not exist in this au because they are so annoying <33

( I chose all there switched talents from a spinner wheel thing except for Shuichi and Kokichi so dont @ me )

Shuichi Saihara: Ultimate Supreme leader  
Kokichi Ouma: Ultimate detective  
Keade Akamatsu: ultimate robot  
Rantaro Amami: Ultimate Astronaut  
Korekiyo Shinguuji: Ultimate Mage  
Tenko Chabashira: Ultimate Entomologist  
Angie yonaga: Ultimate tennis pro  
Miu iruma: Ultimate Anthropologist  
Himiko Yumeno: Ultimate cosplayer  
Keebo: Ultimate inventor  
Gonta Gokuhara: Ultimate Artist  
Kirumi Tojo: ultimate Pianist  
Tsumugi Shirogane: Ultimate Akeedo master  
Kaito Momota: Ultimate adventurer  
Ryoma Hoshi: Ultimate assassin  
Maki Harukawa: Ultimate Maid

This story is not over.  
A knew killing game will begin again.


	2. Meeting new people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Shuichi and Kaede meeting new people

Dark.

Darkness surrounds me.

Where am I?

I feel around. A metal box? Am I dead? Was this a prank from one of my members? I cant be buried since I’m standing up. I push in front of me, suddenly the door opens and I go tumbling forward.

“Ah! A-are you okay?!”

I look up to see a girl..? Metal person..? A robot? Please tell me I didn’t hit my head that hard I’m starting to see things.

I got up, brushing the dust off my clothes. Before looking at the person in front of me.

“Hi! I’m Keade Akamtsu! The Ultimate robot!” She extended a hand. “What’s your name?”

I reluctantly shook her hand “I’m Shuichi Saihara, the ultimate supreme leader.” I let go.

“Wow, really?! That’s super cool! Way better than my talent, if you would even call it that.”

“A robot is a helpful talent, what kind of things can you do?”

Her eyes lit up and I asked that, guess she likes validation.

“Well! I can do all sorts of things!”

She talked about a lot of things, I will admit, they were cool...maybe she could join my organization. Though for now I only just met her..wait that’s right, where are we? I looked around and saw we were in a classroom, it looked really old and warn down. Like it had been here for ages.

“Hey! Are you listening?” 

“Oh sorry, my apologies. I was just thinking about what situation were are in” i motioned my hand around the room.

“Oh, yeah you’re right!” Keade looked around the room. “Looks really old, she said as she walked over to the window.

‘Barb wire..? Where the hell are we?’ I looked around again. “Perhaps we should go through those doors.” I say as I walk over to the door.

“Good idea!”

I opened it and me and Keade walked out.

“Huh, a hallway? Are we in a really old school or something?” 

“I think so. Let’s head down here, maybe we could find a way to get out of here.” Or perhaps more people, this place looks big so there has to be more people around.

“What if something dangerous brought us here? If anything happens just hide behind me, as a robot I am very-“ I cut her off

“Don’t worry, I can take care of myself. Thanks for the offer though.”

I start to walk down the hallway, Kaede following behind me. I come to a sudden stop when I see a boy with green hair. She bumped into me, causing me to almost fall forward.

“Ow!-“

“Ssshh!” I look back at her

“Sorry sorry..did you find something..?”

I nod and look back at the boy, it appears he noticed us. He smiled at us awkwardly and waved his hand.

“It’s okay, I don’t bite” 

I hesitantly walked over to him, Kaede was the first to say something. 

“Hello there! I’m Kaede Akamtsu, the ultimate robot, and this over here is Shuichi Saihara, the ultimate supreme leader! Cool, right?” She said with a smile

I almost chucked at her statement but refrained from doing so.

“Oh? An ultimate robot and supreme leader? Sounds pretty dangerous” he jokingly said.

“We don’t mean any harm! As a robot it is my duty to protect people! Although..” she glanced at me “I’m not sure about mister leader over here..” 

“I don’t mean any harm either, I’m strongly against violence.” I made a soft smile, trying to show I was not someone bad.

“That’s good to hear.” The boy said. “Anyways, I’m Rantaro Amami, the ultimate astronaut.”

“Have you been to space?” Keade asked. “If I point to she sky can you name every star? Even when it’s day?”

Rantaro seemed like he didn’t know how to answer that question.

“Lay off Keade, I’m aware you’re a robot and try to understandings more but you ask to many questions.”

“Oh..I do..?” Ah, another question.

“No, no, it’s fine. Curiosity is a good thing.” He gave a warm smile. “Well anyways I should be heading out, you guys should do the same. I saw some other people walking around so maybe introduce yourself to them.” Rantaro said as he walked away

“Good idea! Let’s go Shuichi!” Kaede started walking towards a classroom door and opened it. Maybe they should’ve kept the door shut. There were two boys in there...having an argument?

“Oh come on! If you are a so called “ultimate inventor” than make something with the materials here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha cliffhanger. I’m was very scared to post this chapter because I’m very insecure about my writing but uuuhhhhh yeah. It’s a vibe


	3. All eyes on me.

“Oh come on! If you are a so called “ultimate inventor” than make something with the materials here!” 

“All you gave me is lint and a button! How do I make somethin with this?”

“You’re an inventor, figure it out!”

“U-umm hi..?” Kaede said, almost afraid to speak.

The boy with purple hair walked up to Kaede

“Wowie! What the hell are you?” 

“I’m a person! Keade Akamatsu! Although I am a robot.. But still a person!” She said proudly

“Yeah whatever.” He looked over to me. “And you are..?” 

“I’m Shuichi Saihara, the ultimate supreme leader.”

“Are you for real? I bet I can find your organization in less than 10 seconds!” The boy let out a cheeky smile

“Is that so?” Saihara replied.

“I am an ultimate detective so I can figure out anything!” He bragged

“I’d like to see you try that.” Shuichi shot back 

“Are you really doubting my abilities? And what do you do mister so called ‘supreme leader’?” Kokichi looked mad

“I run an organization.” Shuichi kept his replies short, he was talking to a detective after all.

‘Maybe I was brought here to try and spill some facts about my organization? Yeah, not happening.’ Shuichi thought in his head 

“Oh, really? Where is it located?” Kokichi kept asking questions.

“You’re an ultimate detective, go find it.” 

“Wow! No one asked for your attitude Mister dark overlord!” Kokichi stuck his tongue out 

“Well I guess I just do as I please then.” Shuichi rolled his eyes at the nickname Kokichi had given him

“Sorry to interfere but shouldn’t we get going?” Keade popped in

“Yeah, it was getting lame here anyways.” Shuichi looked at Kokichi and smirked as he walked towards the door

“Did you just call me lame?!” Kokichi yelled but Shuichi just ignored him and walked out the classroom, Keade following behind him.

“Oh wait! I need to use the bathroom! Wait for me?” Keade asked

“Robots can use the...yeah I’ll wait for you” Shuichi replied 

Keade slaked into the bathroom, mumbling about how that was a robophobic remark.

Shuichi leaned against the wall and took out his notebook and pen and started writing.

Keade Akamatsu:  
Talent: Robot? (How is that a talent?)  
Personality: talkative, very bubbly, interested in learning about the human mind.   
Extra note: You can trust her..maybe.

Rantaro Amami:  
Talent: Ultimate Astronaut  
Personality: Calm and collected, easy to get along with. A little too easy  
Extra note: Keep conversations at the minimum it can be. Won’t trust, for now.

Keebo:  
Talent: Ultimate inventor   
Personality: From what I’ve seen a very quiet, guess he prefers to be in his own mind. Can’t blame him. Trustworthy? Guess we’ll find out.

Kokichi Oma:  
Talent: Ultimate detective   
Personality: very annoying, brags a lot. Can’t trust, obviously.

Shuichi put his note book away when he saw Keade come out of the bathroom.

“Ready?” She asked

Shuichi nodded in reply. They walked down the hallway to go and look for other people.

xXx

“So the ultimate supreme leader is already taking notes on people? He’ll find out who you are in no time!”

“That’s what I was thinking, though I had something to make this game more.. interesting.”

“And that is..?”

The dark figure pointed to the camera, specifically at two people

“Get them close, supreme leader can’t concentrate on his suspicions, they become Inseparable, one dies, the other cries. Wouldn’t that be so fun and despairing to watch?”

“The viewers would love that! I certainly would!”

“Thank you. Now then, let’s get this show started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, recently been having family troubles so yeah.


	4. Killing game..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this chapter- sorry it’s so short,,,

Shuichi and Keade went around the school and met the rest of the students, They were about to explore some more up until they heard a ring from the monitors. They looked up and saw...plushies? On a couch? With little figures of them hanging from the ceiling behind them? How mush weirder could this place get.

“Please make your way to the gym.” One of them said, and with that the screen turned off, they were met with their confused faces in the reflection. 

“Huh...guess we should head to the gym?” Keade turned to Shuichi, looking a little nervous 

Shuichi nodded in response “..yeah” 

They made their way over to the gym, opening the doors , people were already inside, it felt awkward with all eyes on them as they walked in. They stayed in the back and were about to talk about the announcement they had revived but were interupted by a voice coming from behind a microphone stand (what are those called💔) the group of teenagers looked up to see another stuffed bear come out? Was this some kind of fever dream? Shuichi was so focused on the beat he didn’t notice the figure that walked over beside him

“Are we high or something?” The forgive asked, Shuichi glanced beside him to see the ultimate detective, of course.

“You’re a detective..figure it out.” Shuichi mumbled 

“Do I look like a detective?” Kokichi playfully remarked

“Is that your ultima-“ Shuichi was cut off by the bear

“I am the god of this new world” the high pitches voice said

“And the headmaster of the ultimate Academy! The one, the only...Monokuma! Nice to meetcha.”

“N-nyeah?” 

“How rude! When someone says hi do you just stare at them? Teenagers these days...” the bea- Monokuma muttered the last part.

“Nice to meet you!” Kokichi pipped up, smiling as he waved at Monokuma.

The others were still in shock of the figure in front of them, who wouldn’t be?

“Well I guess you’re all wondering why you’re here? Ahem! This is a school for gifted juveniles, such as yourself. With that! Lets get this killing game started!” Monokuma smiled even wider, if that was even possible.

“K-killing game?!”

“This is insane!”

“Cut the cameras, deadass” Kokichi mumbled

Shuichi have Kokichi a questionable look

“Why do you all look so shocked? I’m giving you free range to kill anyone! And even better, if you don’t get caught there won’t be any consequences! Although you’ll have to get through the class trial.”

“A..class trial?” Keade asked

Monokuma went into a whole explanation on what the class trial was. Okay I don’t think this is a dream anymore.

After monokuma was done, he left. He left everyone to be alone with their thoughts.

“This has to be a dream..” yeah no kidding

A few students said that they were uncomfortable being in the room with everyone and left, who could blame them? After being left with that information, you can’t trust nobody, not even yourself (edgy).

Keade asked Shuichi if he wanted to go and explore more, that was a good idea but he kindly declined, saying he was going to go to his room and think, Keade understood. All the students soon parted their ways. 

Shuichi walked over to the dorm rooms, he heard footsteps behind him so he glanced back, he saw Kokichi, what did he want?

“Mr. Emo!” Kokichi pulled out a notepad and pen from his pocket and smirked at Shuichi. “May I interrogate you?” 

“..why?” Shuichi asked

“Because you run an organization, you’re a supreme leader, right?” Kokichi looked at Shuichi’s outfit and jotted some things down on his note pad “so, what’s your organization name?”

“Classified.”

“When did you get your ultimate title?

“Classified.”

Kokichi rolled his eyes “favorite color?”

“...black and blue..” he finally had an actual answer 

“Super emo!” Kokichi scribbled in his notepad 

“Thank you Mr. Emo! I think these are enough questions for today!” And with that, Kokichi ran off. 

Shuichi watched him run away before going into his room, he closed the door behind him and laid on the bed, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

xXx

Kokichi was in a random classroom of the school, he looked deep in thought. He was still thinking about the mystery man, Shuichi Saihara. He wrote down something and tore it out of the notebook. He walked over to the dorms and walked to Shuichi’s door, he stuck the paper under the door frame and walked off into his own room.

xXx

“See? This makes things more interesting.”

“I should listen to your ideas more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna see some fast speed bitch?


	5. A body has been discovered!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort chain - Instupendo

Everyone had woken up to the loud monitor and were headed to the dining hall. Shuichi didn’t know how he slept in a place like this, especially after the news they received. Although he nearly slept, who knows I’d someone were to try to break in and murder him. Of corse he was paranoid.

He entered the dining room, seeing only a few people there, he met eyed with Keade, she smiled and patted the seat next to her. He sat down on said chair as Maki brang our some plates of food, after more of the ultimates came in and started eating, they all mingled with eachother but Shuichi preferred time stay silent. Only listening in. 

“I’ve solved like...1000 cases. I’m pretty amazing ya know.” 

“There’s no way, I’ve never heard of you before. You’re such a liar”

“It’s true! You’ve probably never heard of me because you’re always in space Amami, doing boring astronaut work”

Rantaro chuckled “space work isn’t boring, maybe to you it is but to me it’s very interesting, I should teach you sometime”

“Does this mean that the ultimate astronaut wants to spend some tome alone with me?” Kokichi teased

“Yeah, maybe I do” Rantaro gave a wink

“For fucks sake, get a room. Oh w-wait can I be in the s-same room? J-Just for research purposes..” Miu stuttered out, face flushed

Shuichi shook his head and decided to block them all out, he decided to start thinking about a way to get out of this hell hole they were in.

xXx (time skip)

Shuichi was in one of the classrooms, writing down some things on his notebook...that was until an alarm rang 

“A body has been discovered! Please head to the library” 

A what..? This fast? 

Shuichi kept our of his seat and ran down stairs, he saw others run into the library, he followed them. Nothing could prepare him for what he saw 

Kirumi’s body, her head bleeding out, the smell of blood was strong. There was a bloody book next to her.

Everyone was frozen, until Monokuma cake and gave us the monokuma tablet, it have everything. How she died and what tome she died.

————————————————————  
Victim: Kirumi Tojo 

Date of death: 6:39 pm

Cause of death: a hit to the head. Blunt force trauma.  
————————————————————

“How are we supposed to trust this?” One of the other spoke up 

“I may want you all to die but it’s way better when you fight for your lives during a trial, everything on there is true!” Monokuma said

Kokichi started to inspect the body  
“Huh..she’s bleeding from the front too..” he mumbled to himself

Everyone dispersed and started looking around the area. Some went to look in the game room and other were in the hallways, thing to calm down. 

“Hey guys! I found a camera!” Everyone in the library turned to miu

She pulled it out of the shelf and held it up

Keade walked over to her “does anyone know how to develop photos? Maybe there is evidence of the killer!”

And again monokuma popped up “I’ll do it!” 

“Nu-uh! No way” Kokichi looked at him “you’ll just ruin the alter the photo’s and keep the killers identity a secret”

“I wouldn’t do that! I cant mess with evidence so how could I possibly do that..?” Monokuma smiled...I think

“....fine” Kokichi grabbed the camera and gave it to him. Just like that he disappeared

They meant back to investigating, Miu was pacing around and Kokichi seemed to notice

“Watcha pacing around for? I’d there something in that camera you don’t want us to see?” 

“No! I w-was just thinking...the camera was placed in an odd place, what if it was a set up from monokuma..? It can’t be that easy to find the culprit..” miu was boring her nails

“Hmm, I guess we’ll just have to see..” Kokichi replied 

After a few minutes monokuma came back, Kokichi eagerly snatched the photos from him and looked at them

One of the photos was a picture of Kirumi walking in, the other was her getting hit in the head by a book. That’s it, only two photos to go from, how were they gonna survive this trail?

Kokichi closely inspected the photos, making sure he didn’t miss anything.

Then monokuma spoke on the monitor  
“Please make your way to the trail grounds!” 

Everyone reluctantly made their way over, a feeling of dread deep inside them. This was the fight for their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while, I was sad


	6. Let’s team!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head full, only Saiouma

Miu... why would she do it? Did she break under the pressure? How could someone bring themselves to do such a thing. The Thats what Kokichi was thinking before his thoughts got interrupted by a knock at his door. Who could it be at this hour?

“Who is it?” He called out

“Ah, just me Shuichi. You left a note saying you wanted to speak with me..?” His voice was a little muffled

“Oh shit!” Kokichi thought, he totally forgot about the letter (haha same) he walked over to the door and opened it, he looked up to see Shuichi 

“Hello mr. Emo! Would you like to come in?” He tilted his head to the side 

“If you don’t mind” Shuichi replied. Kokichi opened the door doe he could walk in, after Saihara entered he closed the door and locked it.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Shuichi was glancing around Kokichi’s room

“Let’s team, Saihara-Chan”

“What?”

“Think about it, I can tell whenever someone is lying, since I’m an amazing detective. You can kill someone with the glare of your eyes. It’s perfect!” Kokichi beamed 

“I prefer to work alone, besides, I don’t fully trust you.” Shuichi crossed his arms

“Yeah yeah whatever, you got trust issues or something? Soooo emo. But think about it! It would make class trials so much more fun!”

“Class trials aren’t supposed to be fun..”

“Well let’s make it fun, I hate boring things”

“...I’ll think about it” Shuichi sighed 

“Thanks! I await your answer!” Kokichi clapped his hands together

“Now get out of my room so I can get ready for bed, unless you wanna see me strip?” He gave Shuichi a seductive look

Shuichi roller his eyes as he walked out of Kokichi’s room

“Goodnight all mighty supreme leader!” Kokichi called out

“Night..Sherlock-homo” and with that, he closed Kokichi’s door

Saihara smiled as he heard Kokichi calling him names.

Kokichi is really something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I legit have no inspiration to write and I’m mentally tired all the time. Although I enjoy getting comments to I decided to update today lol


	7. Friendship shard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating AGAIN. I’m super busy with school and my mental health isn’t that great😏😏 plus I’m trying to improve my writing so characters will probably take longer than expected.

The next day was nothing new, everyone ate breakfast and went on their way. Shuichi was about to go to the library and read when he was stopped by a purple haired boy. Kokichi. He latched onto Shuichi’s arm as he wailed 

“Shumai is so mean! Leaving without asking me to hang out with you? So rude!” He had tears coming out of his eyes

“Ouma please let go of my arm” Shuichi rolled his eyes

“Not until you let me hang out with you! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Pl-“ Kokichi was cut off

“Fine, let’s do what you want to do today.” Shuichi sighed, he’d do anything to get Kokichi to shut up

“Yay! You’re the best sidekick ever!” He tugged Shuichi’s arm as they walked down the hall

“I didn’t agree to be your sidekick! Where are we going anyways?” Shuichi thought it would be better to go with Kokichi’s antics than to fight them.

“It’s a surprise!” He giggled as he skipped down the hallway, still holding Shuichi’s arm.

After a couple of minutes Kokichi stopped in front of a door, leading into a classroom.

“We’re here!” He let go of Shuichi’s arm “you should go in first!” He grinned, as if he were pulling a prank....wait.

“Is this some kind of prank?” Saihara said, sighing. Of course he was pulled into a prank...of course.

“Non non! You think that lowly of me? You’re so mean!” Years flooded Kokichi’s eyes, obviously they were fake, suddenly they were gone as soon as he blinked” “yeah, it is a prank..but you’re not the test subject. Momota-Chan is Nishishi~” ah yes, that original weird laugh

“May I ask why?” Shuichi asked

“He’s always talking about his adventures while we are stuck in this stupid school...it makes me sad...but that’s just a lie!” He looked sad and genuine, then he switched into a joyful kid.

Shuichi’s head started to hurt from the purple haired boys constant mood swings.

“I just want Momota-Chan to shut up! Wanna help?” Kokichi’s looked up at Shuichi with gleeful eyes

“..sure” he couldn’t back out now

They started working on setting everything up, both Shuichi and Kokichi had a fun time..surprisingly. They talked about random things, it was nice.

“Yeah, that’s basically how H.A.T got a pedo in jail, and gained 3 mascots” Shuichi smiled to himself from the fun memory. He notices Kokichi was silent and glanced over at him

He say he was just smiling at him, looking as though he was adoring Shuichi’s face. Before he could ask Kokichi what he was making that face for the man in question spoke.

“What does H.A.T even stand for?” He asked 

“Oh god..promise you won’t laugh?” Shuichi sighed

“I promise! Scouts honor!” Kokichi put a hand in his heart..although it was in the wrong side.

“Basically it stands for “hot ass team”. It’s an inside joke, you wouldn’t get it” Shuichi looked away, still smiling.

“Makes sense, their leader is hot ass shit!” Kokichi giggled 

Shuichi blushed, sure he was used to his team complimenting him but some random person..it was new. It made his heart flutter a tiny bit.

“No way..” Kokichi’s spike as he got up

“Huh?” Shuichi looked up at him

Kokichi walked over to a record player in the corner of the room, he looked over at the records on the floor and grabbed one, showing it to Shuichi.

“Frank Sinatra, huh? You’re into oldie music like that?” Shuichi asked, smirking

“Yeah of course! It’s the best type of music! Not the best time frame to live in but the music is so epic” he took the record out carefully and placed it on the tacked player, putting the pointy part in it, soon after music started to fill the room.

“Fly me to the moon”

Kokichi sang along with the lyrics as Shuichi just sat back and watched. 

“Let me see what spring is like on a, Jupiter  
and Mars” 

Kokichi held his hand out to Shuichi, he looked at him with a confused face.

“May I have this dance all mighty supreme leader?” He smirked 

“I’m afraid not, I don’t dance.” Shuichi replied

“Me neither!” Kokichi grabbed Shuichi’s hand and pulled him up

Kokichi’s giggled as he danced with Shuichi, it was calming, considering the place they were in. Saihara also enjoyed it.

“Saihara-Chan! Spin me and dip me! Like those cheesy romance movies!” Kokichi’s cheered, he looked happy

“Ahh..um okay?” Shuichi spin Kokichi’s around a couple of times, the song was coming to an end, he carefully dipped Kokichi, making sure to hold him tight but not tight enough to where it would hurt.

“In other words, in other words I love you.”

They stared at each other for a moment, Kokichi placed a hand in Shuichi’s cheek, it was warm. It seemed like time had stopped, Kokichi Lenard in closer to Shuichi’s face and spoke.

“So this is what you look like when you top” he smirked

Shuichi automatically let go of him, letting ouma fall to the floor

“Oof! Shumai that hurt!” Kokichi say up

“T-then don’t say such word things” Shuichi looked away, trying to get the blush on his cheeks to fade, his face felt warm.

“I was kidding!” Kokichi peeped as he hopped back up on his feet “unless of course, you don’t want it to be a joke..” Shuichi was surprised Ouma’s voice could go from a peppy one to a low soft one in a matter of seconds.

“..Don’t we have a prank to finish setting up?” Saihara said, trying to change the subject.

“Oh right! I almost forgot! “ he walked back over to the supplies they had made and grabbed them, giving some to Shuichi.

“Let’s go prank our adventure boy!” Kokichi smiles as he walked to the door, Shuichi followed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: fly me to the moon - Frank Sinatra, Count Basie.
> 
> Also I’m still not over the fact Kokichi most likely listens to Frank Sinatra,,,like my man has good music taste💔💔
> 
> Nyways if you wanna keep up with me go follow my Instagram: Shuichisspit !!


End file.
